When Worlds Collide
by Sombra- The Resurrection
Summary: In the Tsubasa Chronicles, the other worlds host different people who are parallels of each other, but have you ever wondered who the parallel of Fai is? Why, Tamaki of course!  Won't fully see the Host Club till later on . On temporary Hiatus, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1 Minds Away

Summary: In the Tsubasa Chronicles, the other worlds host different people who are parallels of each other, but have you ever wondered who the parallel of Fai is? Why, Tamaki of course! Unlike other Fanfics, this one will not have them meet the full Host Club right away. And I will focus mainly on Tamaki and Fai, so don't be surprised when the other parts of the story are shorter…

Chapter One: My Older Self

"Next world, next world, next world! Mokana wants to go to the next world!" the small animal cried as it jumped up and down on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you ya stupid fur ball. You gonna shut up now?" Kurogane asked, walking at the head of the group. They were heading into the woods to find a safe, quiet place to take off and leave this world, continuing the search for another of Sakura's feathers.

"I think this is a good place to take off…" said Fai, looking around at the clearing.

"Yeah," said Sayron, "no one will see us here. We all ready?"

Sakura nodded in approval, Fai smiled, and Mokana jumped from Sakura onto Kurogane's shoulder and started to bounce on him. Before Kurogane got a chance to hit the creature, Mokana hopped off and grew her wings. Rainbow lights ignited and engulfed them, pulling them down into the ground and then dissipating like there had been nothing there…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tamaki tossed and turned in his sleep, moving first from restless dreams of his daughter with those horrible twins to his dear mother, somewhere all alone in France. He could only imagine the pain she felt when he had told her he had to leave, and it still pained him to think that he could have done something, anything else for her, but he had had, at the time, no other option.

He woke with a start, sitting up in bed slightly, but not fully, and fell back down into the pillows and blankets beneath him. He breathed a sigh of relief as his terror slipped away and he relaxed his thoughts, recognizing his setting. He looked up at the ceiling, eyes transfixed on a design he had drawn long ago as a child for his mother, and had taken it with him when he moved to Japan. It was a light blue of interweaving lines, a mix of curves and sharp angles that seemed to set his mind at ease whenever he saw them. They calmed him, let him know all was right with the world, and he didn't even know why. It was like they kept something bad from happening, kept something locked up…

He stopped his musings, looking over at the clock. It was 5:34, Saturday morning, and he had nothing to do today. He had heard of a commoner festival happening at a local park, and had been intent on going until his father stated that he had to get down to work more and stop focusing on childish things. He knew his father wouldn't normally have minded, but his grandmother had been pushing things lately, saying Tamaki was slacking in school and should not be such a brat.

He sighed again, sitting up and leaning against his head board. 'I should just sneak out for a bit. No one will notice, not this early in the morning.' He thought, sliding out of bed and going over to his wardrobe. He pulled out some jeans and a shirt that he saved specifically for days such as this when he wanted to go into a commoner setting unnoticed.

He dressed quickly, slipping on his shoes and going over to the window, looking down at the balcony on the floor below. He could make it to there with out any worry at all, and from there he could reach a ladder left out by a gardener. As he climbed out, he was struck by a funny thought. 'Wow, if it hadn't been for the lobelia girls kidnapping Haruhi and us sneaking into save her, I wouldn't be able to do this right now. I guess it was a good thing after all.'

He reached the ground, and since it was early may, the sun was all ready in the sky for the most part, narrowing down his chances of going unnoticed. He went around extra quiet, slipping through a back gate and the back driveway for where the maids and servants came in, and headed east. Once he reached a street with a side walk, he guessed he was far enough away from home to slow down. He looked down the block and saw the fares wheel in the distance, the actual vendors closer to his own position. He smiled, stretching his arms and putting them behind his head as he went.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was 8:30 when Haruhi woke up, yawning and stretching as she sat up, looking out the window. She was going to the fair on the other side of town today, so she got up and started making breakfast. Her dad came in the room, yawning and scratching as he sat down, throwing his hair into a ponytail.

"Hey kiddo, got any plans for today?" he asked idly, pouring him self some cereal.

"Yeah, I was gonna go over to that carnival today. Want to come?" she asked, flipping a pancake on the griddle.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that now. Sure, how bout we leave in an hour?" he asked, mouth full of cereal.

Haruhi shrugged, "sure, we can take the bus," she mused, looking back at her cooking food

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fai opened his eyes, arms floating out at his sides as his body drifted along behind all the others. He sighed, feeling peace and warmth enter his body as tingling sensations coursed through him as he sailed on by.

He always loved this part, the rush on his skin even at this slow pace, the amazing light displays from all around that riveted your attention yet made you wish to close your eyes and drift off into sleep. It was a completely stimulating experience, yet at the same time set you to rest as life passed you by, following no rhyme or reason in its meanderings.

His eyes closed again, and he felt his heart pump slowly in time with a rhythm that sounded at a distance, slowly working its way toward him. An innate hush fell over all around him, and he eased his eyes open as this rhythm quickened gently, as if to say 'I'm here, but I won't hurt you'.

It changed, becoming a beat to match his heart as he paused to listen, feeling the 1-2-3, 1-2-3 and a voice picked up along side, humming a new tune.

His heart pounded, begging to race inside his chest as the voice came towards him, above, below, and all around his person. It continued its song, in harmony with the spaces own rhythm as it played out, coming to a last cord as they neared their new world.

'none of the others hear it' Fai thought, looking up a head as they all focused on their own thoughts, oblivious to the unsung song that had just been produced.

As they came to the side of the planet, another piece of music began to play, neither of a persons hum or of natures own beat. It was soft and quiet, dancing along his brain as it picked the notes, recalling of an instrument from his childhood called a piano.

The tune was soft and sweet, a gentle symphony, and as they left the vortex of colors, he could have sworn he heard the voice amongst the piano, singing in his native tongue, "Dear mother, we are separate now, but not to long, and remember how…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tamaki looked around as all the towns people filed in, the fair now opening for business. It had been closed when he got there, to early for anyone and still was getting ready, so he had walked over to a quiet playground and sat on the swings.

Now he stood outside the entrance, a huge smile on his face as he looked at all the booths and game tents, making his way in to look around. He jumped from one stand to another as he took it all in, and went down one alley to the side with a few small booths. At the end of the alley, he saw something that made him stop.

"PUPPY!" he exclaimed excitedly, and ran over to where a small stray pup was sitting by itself. It looked up at him as he bounded over, and wagged its tail as Tamaki bent down to pet it. "Oh! Aren't you just adorable! Just like my little girl Haruhi!" he cooed as he picked the dog up and stroked it. The puppy licked he face and barked gently in his ear, obviously happy with the attention it was not used to receiving.

But as Tamaki held the dog, he noticed that something was wrong with its back legs. He set the dog down gently, and took a step back to inspect it further. When he did move back, the dog whimpered and tried to move forward towards him, but could only control his front paws. Its hind legs just lay behind it uselessly.

Tamaki stared at it a moment, then bent down and picked the pup up again, holding it close. "Well, you poor thing, that must really hurt. How about I take you home and take care of you? I got another bid dog, Antoinette, and I'm sure she will like you." He whispered, turning around.

But as he did so, something came right in front of him. It looked as if the sky had turned into a big raindrop and was coming down to plop right before him. But instead of making a big splash, the thing seemed to unfold itself, laying flat and dissolving into the ground to reveal four strangely dressed people, all of who were now standing up and looking around.


	2. Chapter 2 Mon Ami

_**NOTE HERE FOR READER!**_ This chapter is going to have me set Ranka up with somebody, hope you don't mind me throwing romance in the background or having it take so long, but I figured it would help get him out of the way of Haruhi… ok, I admit, I also just wanted to set Ranka up with someone. *shifty eyes* what? He needs a man too!

CrystalClear8 : Ok, well, thank you to crystalclear8 for so quickly adding my story to your favorites list, (I got an email telling me so), and just an hour after I posted the thing for the first time! That made me happy! Anywho, seeing as I already have a reader, I thought I would get back to work right away and not slack off (I stayed up all night writing this). So this chapter is for you!

Chapter 2

Tamaki could only stare as the four new comers stood up, looking around the alley way as they got to their feet, only the younger male taking notice of him.

"We're here! We're here!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the group, and the big, tall, dark man looked over his shoulder.

"nice job, fur ball, you landed us in a dirty alley." He said, looking around but still not noticing Tamaki as he stared at them.

"Um, guys, I think this guy just saw us make are entrance, and he looks a lot like…" the younger man trailed off, and suddenly they were all looking in his direction.

Tamaki stood in shock as what just happened went through his head again. Big drop of water, sky falling four strangers appearing out of now where, Tamaki just opened and closed his mouth once, then opened it again to say, "well, that was interesting."

Everyone stood still for a moment, an awkward silence falling over the group, until everything organized itself in Tamaki's head.

"What- what just happened! Where did you come from? I know- this is a trick! A trick from those devil twins! I should just close my eyes and it will all go away." He rambled, taking a deep breath to calm himself. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring at one of the group he did not notice before. A blonde man, with striking blue eyes who was quiet tall, but not as tall as the dark man, and who seemed to look like…

"You're me!" he shouted, pointing at the man in question.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Haruhi hopped off the bus, her dad following close behind as the joined the crowd through the gates of the park. Everything was hustling and bustling already, and they soon worked their way into the flow of things. As they moved along some of the booths, and whistle caught their attention.

"Hey there, what's your name?" a guy leaning up against the booth next to them asked, looking over Haruhi's head at Ranka. He was tall with brown hair, and his accent screamed American, as if he hadn't been in the country to long. His eyes were green, and they seemed to looking Haruhi's father up and down.

Haruhi looked back at her father, worried that the guy had mistaken her father for a woman and didn't want the guy to be disappointed or feel awkward when learning the truth, but stopped. Her father, she released, had opted to dress as a guy today, wearing his hair in a neat, high ponytail, but that was the most feminine thing he had. No makeup, no clothes, nothing. She looked at her dad, seeing the slow smile on his face.

"Hi, you can call me Ranka. What can I do for ya?" he asked, folding his arms in a casual manner. Of course, Haruhi thought, he's going to hit on the guy and flirt.

But to here surprise, the man flirted back, "just wondering if you're single and like men."

Ranka raised an eyebrow, "how did you know?"

The man sighed, "Your hair is really long, you have nail polish on, you hold yourself high, like you are used to high heels, and you said your name was Ranka, a girl name. I figured you batted for the same team as me." He smirked, seeming ever so relaxed.

"Alright, you got me, so what did you have in mind?" Ranka asked playfully, and Haruhi sighed.

"See you later, dad. I'm going over here." She called over her shoulder, walking off and leaving her dad alone.

She headed over to an alley, noticing some booths at the mouth of it, and decided to meander in. as she wandered in, she heard what sounded like her friend Tamaki shout "Mon Ami!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Please, please calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. And your right, we do look awfully similar." Fai began, holding his arms up in a peace offering. "We actually came here by accident, and we're sorry if we scarred you, but this just happened to be where we landed. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" he asked politely, ignoring the way the others were looking back and forth between the two.

"Um yeah, you're in Tokyo, Japan, and at the commoner's Fair right now, but I still don't understand how you all got here." Then Tamaki smacked his fist into his hand, "oh, I know! You used magic! It didn't look like that evil Nekozawa's magic, so it can't be that bad. Oh, are you part of the Fair? No, you wouldn't be because otherwise you would know where you were. Oh, your from another country, aren't you! Or, another world!" he stood and shouted that last part, pointing a finger at them triumphantly.

The group just starred, then Karogane reached behind him and grabbed Mokana. "You idiot! You landed us in front of someone, and he's smart enough to figure out that we're dimension travelers! You stupid poof ball! I should throw you back at Yuko where you came from, you little runt!" he shouted, and as the two of them began to fight, Tamaki just starred at them dumbly.

"wh-what is that?" he asked, pointing gently at Mokana, who was bouncing on Kuroganes head angrily.

"why, that's Mokana, our travel guide." Fai laughed, looking down at Tamaki, "and your actually quite perceptive. You're the first person to guess we were from different worlds on their own. But what more could I expect from my parallel."

He smiled, and Tamaki just looked at him for a moment, before exclaiming, "you ARE from another world! Incroyable! Mon ami!" and with that last shout in French, he jumped up and tackled Fai, hugging the older blonde in a tight hold.

"what's going on here, Tamaki sempai?" a voice said in the background, and they all turned to look as a young girl with short brown hair stepped up to them.

hope you like it! I will try to keep on track and add more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Haruhi!

_**Chapter 3**_

"Haruhi! Hi, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, turning to look at his fellow host. He then looked back at the new blonde, who he was still hugging, and then back at Haruhi, as though unsure who to look at.

"Umm, Tamaki sempai, I didn't know you had an older brother…" Haruhi trailed off, looking at the blonde in question. Then she tilted her head to the side, squinting, "He sure does look like you."

"What? He's not my brother." Tamaki said, dumbfounded, but then released his mistake. They came from another world, how was he supposed to explain that? He quickly tried to come up with an explanation for the sudden appearance of his older self when the man in question himself stepped in.

"Yes, miss; I'm actually Tamaki's cousin, Fai. And these are my friends. We were just here enjoying the festival." He said, flashing a smile that had Tamaki right there and then truly believing the man was indeed his cousin. I mean, who else could pull such a perfect smile?

"Right! He's my cousin from France! He's visiting for the week, and I brought him and his friends here!" he said, nodding along happily.

Haruhi held out her hand, "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Fai-san; I'm Haruhi, Tamaki's friend. We go to school together." She smiled up at Fai, but then suddenly found her self in a tight hug.

"Oh, wasn't that adorable! You're so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, squeezing her hard.

"Tamaki sempai, get off! You're hurting me!" Haruhi yelled, and it took both Fai and Sayron to pry him off her. "Your insane, Tamaki sempai. Not bad, just insane," she choked out, catching her breath. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going back to find my dad." She said, turning around and walking off. "See ya at school!"

Tamaki just stared at her as she walked away, and started to pout. "But-but-" he stuttered, and turned back to Fai. "Haruhi left!" he whined, pointing after her.

"So she did," Fai laughed, "well, I suppose we should explain our own situation now, shouldn't we?"

Tamaki snapped out of his stupor, and looked up at Fai. "Oh, yeah, how did you guys get here anyway? And are you really from another world?" he asked, looking at all of them.

"Well, I guess we can't hide it now." Sayron sighed, and walked up to Tamaki. "I'm Sayron, the girl is Sakura, and the taller man is Karogane. The little white guy sitting on his shoulder is Mokana, our guide between worlds. We're here because we're looking for something important." He explained, "And we'd appreciate it if you could keep this all a secret. We normally don't tell anyone, but since we landed right in front of you and you seemed to guess it on your own, there was no point in not explaining to you."

Tamaki paused for a moment, taking this all in. After a moment he said, "So, you are from another world, and you're looking for something here. And it just so happens that you landed in front of me. I see." There was another short pause before Tamaki jumped up and hugged Sayron tightly. "OH, that's wonderful! You can all stay with me at my house until you find what you're looking for, and we can be great friends! Isn't that great Shaou (pronounced; sh-ow)? Can I call you Shaou?"

Sayron tumbled, back, startled, and then stared at him. "WH-what did you say?" he asked, wide eyed.

"I asked if I could call you Shaou. Is that alright?" Tamaki clarified, smiling. Sayron just stared at him, remembering from long ago when Sakura had first called him that.

'Mind if I call you Shaou?' her voice rang out, and he mentally shook himself, glancing over at her. "Sure, I don't mind. An old friend of mine used to call me that." He mumbled, and looked down, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice.

"Great! Hey, we should all go check out the festival now, since none of you have probably been here before! We could get you proper clothes, too! Come on, I know just where to go!" he exclaimed, and then grabbed both Sayron's and Sakura's hands. There's a tent just down the lane! We can get things there!" and he began to skip, dragging the two along as Fai and Karogane followed alone, and Mokana was tucked inside Fai's coat.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Else where in the city, an Alarm clock buzzed, only to be smacked against the wall hard, breaking. A lump under the comforters moved slightly, and a small pink leg poked out of the blankets. Then there was a small knock at the door.

"Mitskuni, its time to get up." A deep voice called through the door, and opened it slightly. As the door creaked open, a huge pillow collided with it.

"Mitskuni," the voice reasoned, "you wanted to get up and see the festival today, remember?"

The lump rumbled around again, the paused for a moment before peeling back the covers to reveal a young looking blonde and pink stuffed rabbit.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Takashi, I forgot." He yawned, and pulled the bunny closer. "Did you call Hikaru and Kaoru, and Kyouya?" he asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah." Takashi said shortly, opening the door more, no longer afraid of a pillow attack.

"Ok," Mitskuni said, yawning once last time before crawling out of bed with Usa-chan behind. "I'll be dressed soon."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A little shorter then before, but I left a cliff hanger. I will try to get more chapters soon, but I'm currently busy this week with real life. After this week I should be free again…


	4. Author Note

Apology from Author

I have been very busy these past weeks, but I should resume work on this story by at least Tuesday. I was busy first with my local County/4-H fair, and then I found out my art work was chosen to compete in the State fair, so I am very excited for that and I will be going there tomarrow to see how I placed.

Wish me luck!

-Sombra


End file.
